How'd I get Here?
by WritingExile
Summary: When 18 year old Autum Sanders heard about the RED team on Thunder Mountain needing a new Pyro, she hurried in to get the job! But is this young rancher from Francis, Utah ready for the life of a mercenary?  Ratings may change depending on the chapter!
1. Why Me?

_Hi everyone! Man, this is my first ever story on FF! I'm so exited to hear your guy's feedback! Now for the copyright crap and yattyyattyyatta!_

**I don't own TF2 or it's character titles/settings and junk! Only the characters I use in this story are mine unless they're at a different venue! Then the character ownage (_LOVE_ this word!) depends!**

I hope to hear some excellent feedback on my story on what you like or what you think I can improve on!

THANKS!

~BRWNvsPNK

Day 1 - Why me?

_Dear mom and dad,  
>Since my plane ride from<br>our hometown of Francis, UT  
>I realized I'm more scared<br>then I've ever been about war!  
>What if I'm the only one that<br>speaks English? What if no  
>one likes me? Well, you guys<br>take care of Connor! All  
>the money I earn doing this<br>is to get him into a good  
>college!<em>

_Love from your only daughter,_  
><em>Autum Sanders<em>

The brunette sighed as she pet the curled up cat asleep in her lap. She stared out the window of the plane as it crossed into the borderlines of the stilled war zone. She closed her unnaturally purple eyes and sighed. _What am I supposed to do? I can't turn back now._She thought. A voice was heard from the front of the plane.

"Miss Sanders, We'll be landing momentarily! The medic of your team will escort you to your room. He'll tell you the rest then!" It said.

"Thank you Mr. Heddlin!" She called back getting her cat, Burrito, back into his carrier and started to anticipate what one of her new allies would be like.

The plane slowed to a stop. Getting her stuff out of the plane was easy. Finding her team mate without dropping anything...well...that was pretty difficult, even for a girl. The only thing the purple eyed girl managed to keep in her arms was the pet carrier holding her only tie to home. Until she tripped and lost the cube like feeling of the carrier. Jumping for it, she caught it just before it hit the ground, taking the impacted of the fall instead.

"Vhat is it vith girls and their large amounts of luggage?" a voice was heard from behind. Autum turned her head the best she could to face a red head German in a pharmacists coat and pretty must the whole doctor get up, minus the stethoscope and name tag.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have all this crap, it's my mother's for buying it for me!" the brunette said as she got up.

The German smirked, "I take it zhat your zhe RED teams new pyro?"

They locked eyes, purple to green.

"I...yeah...I am." Autum said picking up her guitar case and peaking inside the carrier. "I'm Autum Sanders and this is Burrito." She said gesturing to the pet carrier. The green eyed man nodded.

"I'm Erik Zimmermann zhe medic of zhe RED team. I'm here to help you get your shtuff to your room and to introduce you to zhe team."

Autum nodded putting her guitar case over her shoulder so she could pick up her large suitcase while the red headed German picked up the rest with ease.

*Later that night*

_Dear mom and Dad,  
>Today after I got off<br>the plane I met one of  
>my team mates, his name<br>is Erik Zimmermann! It's  
>a funny sounding name but<br>he's German so it's cool!_

_He wanted me to meet the_  
><em>other people of my team<em>  
><em>but I didn't want to. I<em>  
><em>mean, being the new pyro<em>  
><em>of the RED team should mean<em>  
><em>I keep my identity on the<em>  
><em>D.L. so I told Erik to<em>  
><em>tell them I'm an unsociable<em>  
><em>guy, so I ate dinner in<em>  
><em>the comfort of my new<em>  
><em>room.<em>

_Burrito likes it here too!_  
><em>Erik said RED team had a<em>  
><em>cat before...but the BLU<em>  
><em>team's scout killed it.<em>  
><em>Hopefully that doesn't<em>  
><em>happen to him!<em>

_Love you guys so much!_  
><em>Say hi to Connor for<em>  
><em>me!<em>

_Your daughter,_  
><em>Autum<em>


	2. Meet the Team part 1

_This one's split into two parts since I didn't want to write a really long chapter!_

Same Rules apply! :)

**I don't own TF2 or it's character titles/settings and junk! Only the characters I use in this story are mine unless they're at a different venue! Then the character ownage (_LOVE_ this word!) depends!**

I hope to hear some excellent feedback on my story on what you like or what you think I can improve on!

THANKS!

~BRWNvsPNK

Day 2 – Meet the Team

~Thunder Mountain RED base: 5:49 A.M.~

_Dear journal,_

_Ever since I got here I learned a lot_

_about most of my team. I learned _

_that everyone here joined RED team_

_because of their family life. I made two _

_new friends too! The Medic's name is Erik_

_Zimmerman, and the Heavy. I didn't get a_

_chance to catch his name since he only _

_came into the medical wing to get something_

_for his scars. I think I'll find out today._

_But Erik acted so strangely when he came in._

_Erik started stuttering and started blushing._

_I didn't think Erik was gay at first glance, but_

_you know he old saying, 'you can't judge a_

_book by its cover.' I think it applies here._

_Anyway, I gotta get going. I think I smell_

_breakfast._

_~Autum_

Autum closed her laptop and sniffed the air. She could smell the scent of pancakes and bacon in the air. Setting her DELL aside she slipped off her bed and got dressed in her uniform to see if it fit. She slipped over to the mirror in the far corner of her room and looked at herself. _Too big_ she thought looking at her reflection. The jumpsuit was really baggy on her but it was the same length of her body. _Maybe they expected someone bigger__…__or taller? _ The purple eyed girl thought to herself as she slipped the gloves and boots on which fit. She turned to face Burrito.

The silver Egyptian Mau was asleep so she poked him. "Mrrw?" The cat asked as if to say he was annoyed and tired. "Hey Burrito, what do you think?" the brunette asked showing off her uniform. Burrito glanced at his owner before leaping off the edge of the bed and going over to the empty food bowl, meowing. Autum giggled at her kitty and filled the food and water bowls. "I'll be back after breakfast sweetie. Stay out of trouble!" Slipping her mask and oxygen tank on she walked toward the smell that drifted through to her mask. Keeping her eyes closed, she just let her nose guide her until she bumped into someone sending her to the floor.

"WATCH IT YOU FRILLY BRA WEARING EXCUSE FOR A- oh, you're the new guy. Sorry for yelling, I thought you were Gage." Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Autum looked up a little, kind of shook up about what just happened, she let the hand help her up. "Thnks" she said, her voice muffled by the mask. "Don't mention it maggot!" the man saluted after the new Pyro was up on her feet.

The man was about a couple inches taller than Autum. He had army cut blond hair, grey-blue eyes, and a well built body. He wore a white under tee and red camouflage pants and black army boots. "srry ur rn untur yr…ur jrst smrrd frrd.." the Brunette stared at the ground. "It's ok, I don't blame you. Our engineer makes good food. I'm Kenn Smith and your name is?"

"Rrtrm Srndrs" she said, still staring at the ground which earned her a hard pat on the back. "Well, then Sanders, lets' go see what Dylan's cooking!" Kenn said, dragging a reluctant Autum down a couple halls and into the kitchen where everyone was eating pancakes and bacon for breakfast. "HELLO MAGGOTS! MEET OUR NEW PRYO, ROTOM SANDERS!" Kenn yelled. Autum did a facepalm. "Nrr nrr….rts Rrtrm!" she tried to say but was pulled into a crushing hug by the only bald man capable of doing that. "NEW PYRO IS TINY! IS SO FUNNY!"

_Oww__…__my ribcage__…_the pryo thought trying not to cry. "Kir…let go of Autum…you're crushing her." Erik whispered, just loud enough for both Autum and Kir to hear. The brown eyed heavy then reluctantly put her down. "Thnks…" She looked around at everyone staring at her. They all wore red under tees with their symbol somewhere on what they were wearing. Then everyone turned to hear someone cracking up. "Rotom? That's a stupid name! If he was from where I was from he'd be dead just 'cause!"

The laugh had come a brunette with shaggy hair and brown eyes. He wore a couple dog tags around his neck, a red tank top with a white shoe with wings on the left shoulder. He also, as Autum noted, was shoveling pancakes like he hadn't eaten in a long time. Seeing this, really ticked her off, but she ignored it.

"Now Steven, that ain't no way to treat a shy lil' Pyro like Rotom." A Strawberry-blond haired man said putting a plate of pancakes and bacon down on the table by a singed chair before walking back over to the stove to finish off the rest of the batter he'd made. He turned back and smiled at Autum before getting back to work. Erik then leaned in to whisper to Autum. "That's our Engineer Dylan Myers. Amazing guy. The vone shoving pancakes in his mouth is Steven Brown. I svear he's going to gain lots of vieght doing zat." This statement made Autum giggle.

"Hey, Rotom, that there's your chair for when you're eating here." Dylan said, gesturing to the singed chair. "Last pyro accidentally set it on fire, but it's still sturdy." Pushing away from the crowd of 6 people to get to food. Sitting down on her chair she stared at her food. She eyed it questionably. "Rr yr shr thrs rsrt grnr krr mr?" She asked looking at Dylan through her mask. He smiled reassuringly. "I assure ya, I'm an amazing cook!" Autum once again looked at her food. She then lifted up her mask a tiny bit to show her mouth. She took her fork, cut some of the syrupy pancake, and shoved it in her mouth.

~Thunder Mountain RED base: 10:40 A.M.~

Everyone could hear guitar sounds coming from Autum's room, but no one bothered to go tell her to quiet down. Inside her room, the brunette was jamming to 'BFB' by Victoria Justice on her guitar. Before she moved to the RED base, she had picked up the music from her friend, Jill, to practice. "Knock, Knock! Autum can Kir und I come in?" Autum stared at her door. "Sure Erik! Come on in!" The door opened and the German and Russian walked into the room. She stopped playing and set her guitar aside and picked up Burrito. "What up?" She asked petting her cat. "Oh, ve just came by to talk." Erik said readjusting his glasses, sitting next to Autum.

"Why did Kenn call you Rotom?" Kir asked. Autum looked at the Egyptian Mau on her lap. "I don't know Kir…I guess it was because of the mask I wore. It muffles my words." Burrito slipped off the pyro's lap and quietly out the door. Not even noticing the absences of the cat, they continued talking and getting to know each other. They only noticed Burrito was gone later in the conversation. "So you just brought Burrito from the ranch, no vone else?" Eirk asked.

"Well yeah! My mom said I could only bring one animal with me. I couldn't bring my dog, Salsa, because she's our main sheep herder, and I couldn't bring Night-Wind because she wouldn't be used to this terrain." She patted where she thought Burrito was. "That's why I brought hi-" She looked at her lap, then around the room. "Wait…"The brunette saw the opened door. "NO! Burrito got out!"


	3. Just a note

Hi guys!

I'm just saying that I'm working on the 2nd part of Day 2 and Day 3.

I took a Mary-sue test for Autum and She's a non-Mary sue… For those who commented on her having purple eyes…I actually changed it to Blue-Purple since I've seen people with that eye color! She plays the guitar, yes, but it took her 8 years to get as good as she is. She's actually a mix of people I know (sorry if I told you she's basted off of one person, which was a typo).

Another criticism was that the TF2 characters are OOC. It's because not all TF2 OC's need to be exactly like the real TF2 characters (remember, TF2 was set in 1968. This one is set in 2011)

Thank you for those who've helped me with ideas, constructive criticism, and people who've watched my story!

Part 2 of Day 2 hopefully before this week is up! If not, it'll be up after I get home from an anime convention!


End file.
